Una noche inolvidable
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: Estudiar la carrera para convertirse en medico siempre fue otro de sus sueños, y de igual manera lo vio facil. Pero cuando la Diva más famosa de Vocaloid es quien necesita su ayuda, las cosas pueden complicarse un poco e incluso "Calentarse". One-shot Miku x Luka ADVERTENCIA: Yuri, Lemon.


Ejem... *se sonroja* ..que...que... ¡Querido publico! Este es... mi primer Lemon... es en un One-shot por tres razones:

1: Me di cuenta de que los One-shot tambien se me dan bien

2: Cat food sera mi primera historia con Lemon.. esta es una pequeña prueba para ver si se me da bien escribir Lemon.. Ojala lo disfruten... y haya valido la pena todos esos sonrojos y haber perdido mi inocencia..

3: No encuentro inspiración para continuar mis otros fics... me trabe... QwQ

**Disclaimer:** Solamente tome los personajes de Vocaloid para esta historia.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este One-shot contiene LEMMON y YURI. Si no te gustan ninguna de las dos cosas por favor cierra la ventana. Pero si eres un pervertido como yo ¡Bienvenido seas!

Y pues ya saben que no tengo que decir que es Miku/Luka ejem1313ejem. Es el primer Lemon que escribo así que... no espero que sea muy bueno que digamos pero .. etto.. -Se congela-

SeeU: no otra vez por favor -.-U -se la lleva arrastrando-

* * *

**Noche inolvidable**

Luka se encontraba sentada en aquel sofá color rojizo. El sonido de las hojas al pasar de pagina era el único sonido que rompía el silencio que había, llevaría más de media hora estudiando ese aburrido libro de medicina.. bueno no para ella. Se le veía muy interesada sobre los temas que iba leyendo y eso le ayudaba ya que pronto tendría examen.

Se tomo un poco de tiempo para enfriar su cerebro, estaba bien que le encantará leer pero todo en exceso es malo ¿Cierto?. Dejo el objeto sobre la mesita que tenia enfrente y se undio en el cómodo asiento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y quedar mirando el ventilador del techo. Hoy había sido un día completamente aburrido y carente de emociones, sin las tonterías de cierto samurai con un adicto al helado e incluso de vez en cuando se les unía cierta coreana ¡Caray! ya se había acostumbrado a que ese trío hiciera de las suyas que llegaba incluso a extrañarlos. La hora de la comida, por su parte, fue calmada aunque se podía notar las miradas asesinas que lanzaba Neru a los gemelos y a otra chica de la casa Vocaloid la cual todos conocen, sin embargo eso era normal y la comida había transcurrido entre algunas charlas triviales y sonidos de platos, cucharas y "¿Me pasan la ensalada de huevo por favor?"

No era como que últimamente no tuviera ganas para convivir con sus amigos y compañeros, pero la universidad le ha estado consumiendo todo el tiempo y le succionaba el cerebro en manera que ni ella llegaría a pensar. Pero no se arrepentía, en un futuro le serviría demasiado. Claro tampoco era fácil considerando que eres una cantante que forma parte de uno de los grupos con más fama e impacto en todo Japón. Pero todo tenia sacrificios.

Fruncio el ceño cuando oyó que llamaron a la puerta de su habitación ¿Que no le había dejado ya muy en claro a sus compañeros que tenían prohibido molestarla en su cuarto?. Suspiro cansada y tomo otra vez el libro para ignorarlos.

Cinco minutos... cinco horribles minutos que llevaban tocando a la maldita puerta. Ya cansada del ruido que provocaban tomo un cojín y se lo puso en la cara, eso hasta que la puerta fue ¡Derrumbada! y todos sabemos que solo una mujer en la casa Vocaloid es capaz de tal barbaridad.

-¿¡Que diablos, Meiko!? ¡Las puertas no crecen en los arboles!- Grito histérica llegando a la entrada cuando vio el desastre. La castaña la miro molesta para luego replicar.

-¿De que están hechas las puertas?- Pregunto ahora con una sonrisa divertida. Luka ladeó la cabeza extrañada por la pregunta.

-De madera-

-¿Y de donde sale la madera?- La peli-rosa levanto un dedo y abrió la boca lista para replicar, pero la cerro y se llevo esa mano en la barbilla para pensar mejor las cosas ¡Se la había vuelto a hacer! -Lo imagine-

-¿Que es tan importante como para derrumbar mi puerta, Meiko?- Cuestiono Luka con enfado, cruzándose de brazos mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Ah, un pequeño problema en cual necesitamos que nos ayudes-

-¿A mi?, ¿Para que o que?- Con cada palabra que la castaña decía, menos le entendía -Busquen a Kei o yo que se... por si no te das cuenta estoy estudiando-

Meiko resoplo rodando los ojos -Eso lo se, pero él precisamente fue quien no quiso ayudar-

-Entonces... ¿Cual es el problema? ...-

-Pues...-

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando un rato. Meiko era la mayor y en su caso también incluso la más madura de todos aquellos, otra cosa muy diferente es que tendía a poner cualquier excusa por más pequeña que fuera para emborracharse y quedar sin control total de sus cinco sentidos. Luka solamente quedo extrañada por su repentina visita ademas de que parecía ser en serio una emergencia si llego hasta romper su puerta... ¡Y para colmo muy cara!

Hizo un gesto aun más extrañado cuando la castaña le hizo la seña a alguien para que entrara en la habitación, no falto mucho para que otras dos figuras se presentaran en el cuarto de la peli-rosa dejandola más sacada de onda. La cara de Vocaloid iba siendo arrastrada por un chico rubia de ojos azules, este le pasaba el brazo por la espalda mientras que la otra se agarraba de su cuello ya que muy apenas si podía moverse. ¿Que le habrá pasado?, se pregunto.

-¡Vamos date prisa, SeeWoo!, ¡Miku se nos muere!- Le grito al chico coreano que recién entraba -¿Tienes la misma prisa cuando se trata de tu hermana?-

-¡Calla!- Replico el otro notoriamente nervioso, era nuevo para él el lugar donde se encontraba ahora -Hize lo que pude para traerla ¡Y con mi hermana no se juega!-

Luka parpadeo dos veces, volvió a la realidad y trago saliva para decir algo -¿Q.. que le paso..?-

Una sensación extraña la invadió al ver mejor que era la mismísima Hatsune Miku la que se encontraba en mal estado y que ahora estaba en su habitación. Por lo general no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, discuten mucho por meramente caprichos de la "Diva virtual" como así le era apodada ¡Pero conste que ella no tenia nada que ver! ...Pero... ¿Ahora tenerla en su cuarto?

El sentimiento que provocaba era entre uno de molestia y una de emoción, algo bastante raro para ella que no se llevaba bien con ella mientras que con Rin y Len si.

La menor se encontraba jadeando y un furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas que a simple vista resaltaba que tenia fiebre. Esta levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz de la peli-rosa, y se alarmó demasiado al ver a la misma Luka en carne y hueso frente a ella, pero esto no lo notaron los otros tres.

SeeWoo le dirigió una corto mirada de preocupación a su protegida, la quería mucho y no le gustaba verla así.

-De repente se desmayo en medio de la sala- Dijo él mirando a la peli-rosa -Nos pego un susto, Kei y los demás pensamos que ahora si la perderiamos-

¿Que ahora si?, ¿Eso quiere decir que no es la primera vez que le pasa algo así? En serio que te pierdes de muchas cosas estudiando medicina en tu cuarto.

El mayor dejo a la menor recargada en la pared para que tratara de recuperarse un rato, y así explicarle mejor las cosas a Luka.

-Parece que le han dado algo- Esta vez fue Meiko quien se encargo de lo demás -Inmediatamente después de eso, SeeWoo-kun y yo venimos corriendo para que la atendieras-

Y como todos esperaban, la quijada de la Megurine se abrió en gesto de indignación antes de romper en gritos histéricos. ¿Ella, cuidando de esa niña malcriada? ¡Indigno!

-¡¿Heeeee?! ¡¿Porque yo?! ¡Deverian llevarla al hospital, los médicos podrían...-

-¡Porque!- Le corto con una vena palpitando en su cien -De ninguna manera se dejaría examinar por ellos, Bakaito ya trato de persuadirla pero se niega- Cuando termino soltó un suspiro cansada, primero lo de Miku como para que todavía Luka venga a irritarla más.

-¿¡Pero porque!?- Exigio saber ahora ella molesta ¿Quien diablos se creían ellos?.

-¿Y como quieres que lo sepa?, ella misma nos esta diciendo que no es nada grave y que no necesita de atención. Pero es más que obvio que debe ser examinada y por eso venimos contigo, eres medico ¿Podrias hacerlo tú?-

La peli-rosa se quedo pasmada en su lugar, ¿Medico ella? vamos una cosa muy diferente es que estés estudiando la carrera que más te gusta y otra es graduarse como uno, ciertamente no tenia experiencia con pacientes como para tratar a la estrella mundialmente famosa llamada Hatsune Miku ¡Podría echarlo a perder y sus fans se encargarían de matarla si algo malo le sucede a la Diva!. Podria ser calificado como un problema de vida o muerte, vida o muerte para Luka. Miku se mantenía muda con la mirada clavada en el suelo, SeeWoo se encargaba de que no perdiera el equilibrio y cayese.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Luka suspiro cansada.

-Por mi esta bien...- Miku volvió a exaltarse, ¿Luka cuidar de ella? ¡Eso no era buena idea!

-Me...¡Meiko ella no..!-

-Vaya, se nota que no confias en mi- Le interrumpió la peli-rosa algo incrédula -Por si no lo sabes creo que puedo apañarmelas para cuidar de una persona- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohin en modo de enfado.

La castaña sonrío complacida al ver como esas dos empezaban a relacionarse sin necesidad de que fueran insultos, después de todo esa era otra de las razones por la que trajo Miku con Luka, tomando como excusa que la peli-aqua no se encontraba bien. SeeWoo solo miraba un poco preocupado a la estrella de la casa, había hablado con Gumi, Piko y Len sobre el tema y ciertamente ahora no sabía que pensar de Neru. Descubrió por parte de estos dos que durante la comida Miku iba a levantarse a la cocina por algo de beber pero la rubia se ofreció a hacerlo ella. En la cocina Piko describía que le vio echando algo raro en la bebida de la peli-aqua.

Después de eso, Len le contó que podría tratarse de algún tipo de venganza de una broma que le hicieron Miku y su hermana gemela, ya que a Rin le paso algo parecido.

-Me parece perfecto- Hablo el coreano -Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer, la dejamos a tu cuidado-

-¡Pero dije que...!-

-Ya,ya. Dejen de preocuparse- La peli-rosa comenzo a empujar a ambos mayores hasta la salida, necesitaba espacio para hacer su trabajo -Yo me encargo de todo, pero necesito que se vayan-

Meiko y SeeWoo se miraron entre si, Luka era muy responsable y podían confiar al cien en ella. Suspiraron y optaron por despedirse con la mano, antes de irse la castaña tomo la puerta que ya hacia en el suelo bajo sus pies y la coloco en su lugar reparandola por arte de magia.

Luka miro la puerta y suspiro cansada.

-Oe, ¿Como te sientes, Miku?- Pregunto ahora mirándola a ella, la mencionada no se digno a verla.

-Estoy bien.. no hay nada malo conmigo, Meiko y SeeWoo solamente están exagerando- Contesto haciendo esfuerzo apartarse de la pared.

-Eso no es lo que yo estoy viendo, ¿Fiebre? ¿Algun dolor de cabeza? ¿Mareos?-

-Dije que estoy bien... solo fue un pequeño desmayo es todo..- Luka fruncio el ceño sin creer lo que la peli-aqua le estaba diciendo. Con decisión comenzó a acercarse a ella provocando que la menor se exaltara -¡N... no te acerques! ¡No lo hagas!-

-Necesitas descansar-

-No quiero "descansar", estoy bien ¿Puedo ir a mi dormitorio?-

-Eres... una...- Dio un largo suspiro, que Kami le diera fuerzas -No hasta que sepa con exactitud que tienes-

Su rostro se torno a uno sereno, calmado, quizás Miku se sentía tensa porque ella también lo estaba. La peli-aqua se pego más a la pared y desvió su mirada hacia el lateral izquierdo, evitando la mirada de la más grande y que esta se percatara de ese color rojizo en sus mejillas y que su respiración y pulso estaban agitados. Luka rodó los ojos, le paso el brazo por la espalda como lo había hecho SeeWoo anteriormente. -Ven, te llevare a mi cama-

A Miku no le quedo otra más que rendirse y dejarse llevar por la peli-rosa por la habitación, resignada hizo esfuerzo para andar y no dejarle a Luka todo el peso.

A Luka por su parte, le resultaba extraño incluso emocionante que ahora estuvieran tan cerca como nunca lo habían echo, podía aspirar la deliciosa fragancia que emanaba la joven de dieciséis años y eso le agrada, demasiado quizás. Ademas de que la muchacha parecía ser una buena persona, la habra juzgado mal quizá. Aunque resultaba extraño que su presencia y distancia a la que se encontraban la pusiera inquieta ¡Eso no era nada sano para ella!._ "Vamos no te emociones, Luka. Ella solamente es una adolescente y también tu rival, controlate" _Se reprendió internamente. Y a Miku pareciera ponerla de igual manera, y peor tantito al sentir el aliento de la peli-rosa pegar contra su piel la cual de por si ya estaba caliente.

Llegaron hasta donde le había dicho, una cama con blancas sabanas.

-Oee.. Miku...- Le llamo muy cerca de su rostro, con un tono ¿Sensual?. Miku se sintió morir ¡Ya se había dado cuenta! -Tu.. tu cuerpo.. esta muy caliente-

Simple oración que basto para que se le subieran todavía más los colores al rostro y su pulso se disparara como nunca lo había echo. Por impulso se obligo a si misma a sacar fuerzas con las que no contaba, empujando a la mayor y perder el equilibrio después de eso, cayendo por suerte en la cama.

-¡Apartate de mi!- Bravo roja hasta las orejas. Luka la miro preocupada y trato de poner una mano sobre su frente para comprobar su estado, pero esta se lo impidió con otro grito -¡No me toques!-

La peli-rosa se quedo parada en su lugar sin mover un solo dedo, sin comprender del todo lo que la ponía de esa manera. Miku comenzó a hacerse un ovillo en la cama, abrazándose a si misma y escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos. A simple vista se ponía notar que estaba MUY agitada, tal vez demasiado, y eso para la mayor ya no era una simple fiebre... tal vez podría ser... ¡No! agito la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro para sacar esos malos pensamientos que atentaban contra su moral de medico, pero la teoría no podía ser descartada, por lo menos no ahora.

Después de analizar las cosas decidió volver a hablar.

-Si de verdad te sientes tan mal, por lo menos deja que te revise, de lo contrario te pondrás peor-

-Si lo haces no volveré a hablarte en la vida...- Trato de defenderse. Luka por la acción puso una cara de enfado ¿Quien se creía ella para hablarle así? ¡Siempre discutian! razón por la cual le importo poco que gruñera y gritara, ella tenia que cuidar de ella.

Cogiendo aire, se sentó en el borde de la cama quedando junto a ella, y estiro el brazo hasta alcanzar el rostro de la otra. Miku abrió sus orbes a más no poder a la vez que sentía un fuerte escalofrío subirle por la espina dorsal. Luka con ayuda de su valentía y fuerza de voluntad, retiro el flequillo azulado de la frente de la más chica y coloco la mano en esta para medirle la temperatura. Como lo sospechaba, la pobre chica estaba ardiendo. Se vio obligada a deshacer el contacto al sentir como Miku se estremecía y se abrazaba todavía más a si misma, dejando de su boca salir un sonido "diferente".

Y lo comprendió todo.

Alarmada se levanto de la cama alejándose de ella, con los ojos bien abiertos sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Definitivamente no se equivocaba al no descartar esa "imposible" opción. _"Auto control, Luka. Deves tener auto control"_ ¿Porque tenia que pasarle esto a ella? ¡¿Porque?!

Se puso a recordar un poco de las palabras que Meiko le había dicho anteriormente, "Le han dado algo" pero ¿¡Como rayos conseguirían algo así y que cause esos efectos!? Cuando encuentre a esa persona definitivamente le haría pagar muy caro, pero eso no importaba ahora, tenia que concentrarse en el problema en el que se encontraba. No cabía duda... estaba frita.

Trato de calmarse lo más que pudo para interrogar a la amante de los puerros.

-.. Miku.. no me digas que lo que te dieron.. ¿Es "ese" tipo de droga?- La Hatsune se sintió morir, el que Luka se diera cuenta hubiera sido lo peor que le pudiera haber pasado considerando la "posición" en la que estaba ahora.

¿Deveria responderle o hacer como que nada pasaba? La segunda opción le parecía muy tentadora, y de igual manera la veía como la mejor. Pero cuando ese malestar en alguna parte situada justamente entre sus piernas hacia acto de presencia con una palpitación, justamente cuando creyó que había desaparecido, pidiendo a gritos por que fuera atendida en ese mismo instante a como de lugar. La tenia en una fuerte decisión.

-Yo... Neru... refresco.. ah ... olvidalo...- Balbuceo retorciéndose nuevamente en la cama.

Dos cosas: Miku Hatsune era pésima actriz como para disimular su malestar. Y si no se paraba eso de inmediato, correría a encerrarse en su cuarto si era necesario.

-No me mientas ¿Que te dieron?-

-Luka...- Trato de replicar, siendo interrumpida.

-¿Que te dieron?- insistio con una mirada dura -Miku, si no me dices que pasa no puedo ayudarte-

La peli-aqua resoplo derrotada -No lo se, pero es algo que se usa antes del acto.. bueno... ¡Ahg! ya sabes de que hablo...- A duras penas se sentó en la cama, sumamente incomoda -¿Puedo irme ya?-

-De ninguna manera- Miku volvió a suspirar -¿Porque Neru te haría algo así?-

-¡Es venganza! ... le hicimos una pequeña broma que involucraba a Len.. a Rin le paso lo mismo y SeeU la antendio-

Luka suspiro, la peor que pudo haber ayudado a la gemela era esa idiota... pero...

-El caso es que Rin no regreso a su cuarto esa noche- Se sincero tornando la mirada a una pensativa mientras entre cerraba los ojos y se acariciaba el mentón -Me pregunto que estuvieron haciendo...-

_"¡Agh maldita sea ya lo sospechaba! ¡Estupida pervertida!" _Penso la Megurine con un rostro de horror. Iba a tener pesadillas por culpa de la imagen gráfica que se formo en su cabeza.

-...Ah... eso confirma muchas cosas..- Hablo Luka como ida, aunque después negó con la cabeza frenéticamente -¡Olvidalo!.. yo.. yo me voy- Se dio media vuelta sin siquiera volver a mirarla, ya sabia que su valentía no duraría por mucho.

-¡Hey, espera!- Le paro la otra histerica -¿Como piensas dejarme aquí cuando tienes la culpa de que me ponga más "caliente"?, ¡Estaba más tranquila de venir contigo!- La peli-rosa se giro hacia ella, notoriamente sonrojada.

-¿Quien te entiende mujer? Primero dices que no quieres que te cuide y ahora dices lo contrario ¡Y...! ... ¿Como que es mi culpa...?- Cuestiono más que confundida.

-¡Pu.. pues si! Te me acercas mucho y para terminar ¡Me pones en una cama que huele a ti, idiota!- Devolvio la otra sonrojandose de golpe y tapándose la boca, ¡Maldita sea su boca floja!

-¡Entonces...! espera...- Luka detuvo en seco todos sus insultos, asimilando bien lo que Miku le dijo -Estas diciendo que... mi olor... ¿Te exita?-

Ya no había vuelta atrás, Dios maldiga su boca floja que tenia que decir la cosa más inapropiada en el peor de los momentos.

Miku contuvo la respiración mirando a la peli-rosa fijamente, notando como el calor de su cuerpo se incrementaba y su corazón bombeaba de manera poco inusual en ella. Ya lo había dicho de todas maneras, no iba a negarle sinceramente: Si, su olor SIEMPRE la enloquecía y hacia que ella misma se desconociera, por eso siempre procuraba mantener a Luka lejos de ella con peleas e insultos, porque la confundía haciendo que se preguntara sobre su condición sexual.

Luka le gustaba, por eso aparentaba odiarla. Vamos ¿La "Diva virtual" enamorada de una **chica**? Eso era una blasfemia para ella.

La Hatsune parpadeo varias veces, antes de bajar la mirada clavandola en las sabanas que tenia bajo su cuerpo. Era vergonzoso para ella aceptarlo, pero si, estaba excitada por su culpa.

Luka también parpadeo varias veces, sonrojada también o hasta más que la misma peli-aqua. Porque en cierta manera esa situación le parecía... como decirlo... "Interesante".

Con un sonoro "Tsk" la peli-rosa apoyo un rodilla sobre la cama, haciendo ademán de subirse en esta. Miku no pudo evitar lo que estaba por pasar: Luka se coloco tras de ella, y paso ambos brazos por debajo de sus axilas atrayendola y pegándola más hacia ella, haciéndole a la peli-aqua imposible todo tipo de escape por su parte. La peli-rosa cerro un momento los ojos, dándose un poco de su tiempo para olfatear por un corto instante el aroma que emanaba la chica delante de ella, sintiendo ese exquisito aroma a menta que desprendía la cabellera azulada. ¿Pero que demonios? Ese era su olor favorito, casi juraba que olía de esa manera solo para provocarla.

Esa era no era la peor-mejor parte por desgracia, la peli-rosa abrio las piernas de la peli-aqua con las suyas propias y recargo su barbilla en el hombro de esta, dejándolas en una posición bastante comprometedora.

-¿¡Que diablos estas.. estas... donde demonios me estas tocando!?- Exigio saber al sentir una de las manos de la peli-rosa tocarla sin pena alguna justamente cerca de su sexo.

- Trato de ayudarte ¿Sabes?... que desconsiderada saliste-

-¡Tú—Aah~!-

Las caricias de unos dedos juguetones en su intimidad comenzaron, por arriba de la fina y delgada tela que ahora se encontraba bastante mojada. Aun si esos dedos no estaban haciendo contacto directo con su sexo, el simple roce de estos lograba arrancarle varios jadeos y gemidos que salían de su garganta sin consentimiento, haciendo que se preguntara ¿Sera culpa de la droga o de su excitación? Bueno, a estas alturas eso no importaba.

Dejo caer ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de ese placer que le proporcionaban. Los dedos de la peli-rosa se movían con maestría, acariciando su erecto clítoris y llevándola a conocer nuevas sensaciones nunca sentidas.

-¡Ah~! Lu.. ¡Luka~!- Gimio casi en un grito, al sentir como una mano entraba dentro de su ropa interior, acariciando directamente la parte más sensible en ella -N-nnh ¡Es-espera me...!-

No la escucho, estaba tan entretenida y excitada al mismo tiempo con los sonidos que salían de la boca de la adolescente; Le parecían tan lindos, excitantes y llenos de placer que incluso ella misma comenzaba a mojarse en esa sensación. Pero ¿Esto estaba realmente bien?

¡Al diablo la moral!

Hubo un momento en que escuchar los gemidos que ella provocaba en su rival la encantaban, y la hacían sentir superior. Técnicamente comenzaba a hacer su sentido común a un lado dejándose llevar por sus sentidos más profundos. Con su mano se dispuso a acariciar el cuerpo de la más pequeña, deslizando su ansiosa mano por debajo de la ropa de esta palpando su plano vientre, y llevándola de una forma lenta y tortuosa hasta la zona de su pecho, sintiendo uno de esos pequeños senos que comenzaban a enloquecerla.

Justamente cuando comenzaba a disfrutar de esa calentura, Miku interrumpió su trabajo retorciéndose en su lugar.

-¡Me lastimas, idiota!- Bravo en tono molesto, esta en un momento brusco se libro de la peli-rosa y se dejo caer sobre las sabanas.

-Yo...- Luka parpadeo varias veces atónita, volviendo con esto a la realidad que la rodeaba y regresando con esto a la ella de siempre. Esta miro su mano, la cual estaba ahora mojada por el liquido transparente que hacia solo un momento había estado tocado con gozo -Yo... lo siento..-

-...Porque...- Exigio Miku apretando la mandíbula, escondiendo la cara en la sabana y su flequillo mientras se hacia un ovillo nuevamente -¿En que diablos estabas pensando?-

Ayudarla, posiblemente. Pero otra cosa diferente para ella era estarlo disfrutando, solo atino a negar con la cabeza escondiendo ese sonrojo en sus mejillas -Olvidalo... definitivamente me iré...-

La peli-rosa estaba dispuesta a levantarse, eso hasta que Miku le tomo por la muñeca impidiendo que se alejara -..Esta bien.. tú... ¿Podras volver a hacerlo? ...-

¿¡Pero que diablos!? Inexplicablemente una oleada de calor azoto el cuerpo de la peli-rosa, haciéndola flaquear en ese preciso momento. Aun así, para ella no estaba bien nada de eso.

-No...- Musito sin verla siquiera y haciendo esfuerzas por levantarse -No se puede...-

-Pero..-

-No, no, no- Nego varias veces con un todo de voz más severo -No esta bien... Miku-

Era cierto que hace tan solo un momento había estado disfrutando de eso, ni siquiera pensaba en arrepentirse si quiera. Pero... ahora que recupero su sentido de la moralidad era algo diferente: Algo que estaba mal, prohibido, una falta de la naturaleza.

-Lo siento pero...- Decidida se libero del agarre en que la aprisionaban las manos de su rival -Pero eso no va a pasar...-

-¡Pero Luka!-

-¡No esta bien!-

-¡Solo...!- Trato de replicar inútilmente subiendo el tono de voz, aunque Luka detuvo su oración ante todo pronostico.

-¡Somos mujeres, Miku!- Bravo roja hasta las orejas aun sin voltearla a ver. Dio un largo suspiro antes de rendirse siquiera, sentada en el borde de la cama y con el rosado flequillo cubriendo su mirada.

Su respiración volvió a agitarse, al igual que su desbocado corazón que hacían juego con sus rojisimas mejillas. Se sentía atrapada, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a arrepentir de esa decisión y después quisiera lanzarse sobre ella, como un voraz animal hambriento y ella su presa... pero... ¡No! Devia de controlarse, su mente ya le estaba jugando bastantes bromas en tan poco tiempo ¿Pero porque lo hacia? ¿Acaso tenia ella ese tipo de sentimientos hacia su rival Hatsune Miku? Eso le resultaba todavía más tonto.

Ella no tenia ese tipo de inclinaciones, entonces ¿Porque reaccionaba de ese modo? Con rapidez se llevo una mano a su boca, tratando de esconder su inusual respiración y de paso ese rubor en su rostro.

Tan difícil le parecía la situación, que ni siquiera noto cuando Miku se aferro a su espalda.

Fue cuando se percato de esto, cuando su corazón dio un salto y contuvo su aliento de forma inmediata.

-Mira, Luka- Comenzo un poco insegura soltándola cuando obtuvo su atención, aun seguía con ese malestar pero por ahora pudo disimularlo -Se que no te caigo bien, tu tampoco a mi y que todo esto llega a resultarte incomodo. Pero... lo único que te pido es UNA, una maldita vez y ya ¡No me dejes sola con _este_ problema, por favor!- El tono de su voz podría parecer demandante, pero si escuchabas con atención podrías notar perfectamente su nerviosismo y miedo también. Y eso fue lo que Luka noto.

Y eso señores, fue lo que desato la bestia interior de la Megurine.

Aunque Miku al poco tiempo pareció arrepentirse, desviando su mirada hacia un lateral no muy segura de su misma.

-S-sabes... creo que sera mejor que-q-q-q-que ¿Que haces? Lu-lu¿Luka?- Cuestiono sonrojandose de golpe, al sentir de sorpresa a la peli-rosa más cerca de ella.

-Hago lo que me pediste- Dijo en un tono sensual a su oído empujando a la peli-aqua sobre el colchón.

-E-esto no es lo que quería realmente...- Trago saliva sonoramente tratando de evitar su mirada -Tampoco es muy cuidadoso que digamos...-

-¿Para que quieres que sea cuidadosa? Si no lo soy te va a resultar mucho más placentero- Ronroneo posicionándose a cuatro sobre ella, ocupando la posición central y obteniendo el poder de la situación. Y se sentía bien por tenerlo.

-L-Luka.. ¡¿Podrias d-detener eso?!- Exigio bastante exaltada al sentir como la otra le separaba las piernas con una de sus rodillas para darse espacio. Obviamente la ignoro olímpicamente y siguió con su labor.

-Solo... olvida todo lo que pase aquí ¿De acuerdo?-

Miku la miro a los ojos un momento, no parecía mala idea después de todo.

Un repentino jadeo de sorpresa salio de su boca, al sentir la juguetona lengua de la peli-rosa jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordía con sutileza. La Megurine con maestría deslizo esa misma lengua hasta el cuello de la otra, sacando más jadeos de su garganta. Miku paso ambos brazos a los costados de la más madura, aferrándose con desesperación y posesión a su espalda dejando salir leves suspiros en el acto y cerraba los ojos, mientras alzaba el rostro para que Luka pudiera seguir saboreando de su pálido cuello sin respiración de ambas era agitada, haciendo más caliente ese espacio en el que se encontraban y llevándolas a un punto en el que no había retorno.

Luka seguía con su trabajo en el cuello de Miku, dejando un camino de varias marcas rojizas que bajaban desde debajo de su oreja hasta la curvatura de su cuello. Pero eso no le bastaba, ya no le bastaba el tan solo poder sentir tan solo el delicioso sabor de la piel caliente de Miku en su lengua, quería más, mucho más. Separo su boca de ese cuello y busco la mirada de la otra, sus ojos azules chocaron con unos llorosos aqua.

Con gentileza empezó a acariciar la pierna de Miku haciendo que esta se sorprendiera un poco, sintiendo ese firme y suave muslo justamente en la palma de su mano, logrando solamente que su deseo de poseerla a como de lugar incrementa considerablemente. Era su rival, si, pero eso no importaba en lo más mínimo ahora, y si lo hiciera, se sentía tan malditamente genial el hacer ese tipo de cosas con ella.

Miku por inercia se abrazo más al cuerpo de Luka, rogando dentro de su mente que no se le ocurriera hacer algo más haya de simples caricias, pero no era lo que ella quisiera. Dejo salir otro gran suspiro cuando la mano de la peli-rosa se metía debajo de sus ropas, deleitándose con el tacto de ese vientre plano y deslizando de una forma lenta y tortuosa en dirección a sus pechos. Luka sonrió de medio lado en forma arrogante, al ver como la peli-aqua hacia un pequeño puchero mientras la miraba a los ojos, pidiéndole de forma silenciosa que no se demorara demasiado y siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero antes de eso la torturaría un ratito.

-¿Que es lo que quieres, Miku~?- Canturreo burlona, aun en momentos así seguía disfrutando de molestarla.

-Mou.. no... no me hagas esto...- Contesto entre cortada -Tú... tú sabes..-

-Nop, realmente no lo se~-

-¡Luka!-

La peli-rosa rodo los ojos sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, Miku parecía muy urgida y eso le divertida en cierta manera -Como ordene, princesa-

La peli-aqua dejo que un gemido saliera de su boca cuando su rival comenzaba a pellizcar uno de sus erectos pezones, mientras hacia presión con su rodilla en su entre pierna intencionalmente sacando más de esos exquisitos sonidos que tanto le encantaban. ¿Donde había aprendido la peli-rosa a usar los dedos así? ¡Dios! Nunca nadie la habia hecho retorcerse por placer de esa manera en toda su vida, definitivamente tenia que agradecer a Neru por haberla metido en tal situación.

En un momento Miku también aporto algo. Con ambas manos hizo que Luka apartara la cara de su cuello para mirar esos profundos ojos azules, en los cuales podía ver perfectamente la ansiedad y el deseo que estos radiaban con pasión. No podía soportarlo más, las ganas de besar sus labios se hicieron presentes en todo su ser y definitivamente lo haría. Pero Luka se le había adelantado. Su nemesis había atrapado sus labios en un ágil movimiento, haciendo que gimiera de la impresión y metiera su lengua dentro de su boca aprovechando la abierta boca de Miku.

Empezaron una guerra de lenguas, en la cual no importaba quien ganara.

La excitación de la mayor iba en aumento con cada gemido, cada jadeo y cada suspiro que Miku le estaba regalando ¿Porque le parecía tan genial? Luka no dejo de besarla, y aprovecho que la peli-aqua estaba distraída para deslizar su mano libre sigilosamente por debajo de la falda de esta y...

-¡Aaah~!, ¡L-Luka~!- Justo como a ella le gustaban, no había nada mejor -¡LUKA~!-

Sinceramente le encantaba, aunque la verdad es que Miku estaba demasiado sensible al tacto debido a la droga ¿Pero que importaba? Mucho mejor para ella.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que siempre me paresiste linda?- Señalo con un tono dulce en su voz, sin dejar su labor saco otro exquisito gemido de su "paciente".

Miku a duras trato de responderle, con los ojos llorosos y un muy fuerte rubor -N-no... me dices lo contrario... ¡N-nn!-

-Pues miento- Sonrio de forma sensual y volvió a besarla con pasión y deseo.

A decir verdad la ropa comenzaba a estobarles, Luka solo quería retirar esa molesta ropa de la piel de Miku y seguir saboreandola ¿Era mucho pedir? Por suerte la Hatsune se percato de esto y le concedió su deseo. Miku en un ágil movimiento se deciso del agarre de Luka y cambio posiciones con ella; Quedando ella arriba y la más grande abajo. Miku se sentó sobre su vientre, impidiéndole que pudiera pararse con esto y también dándole vista exclusiva para lo que estaba por suceder.

De una forma sensual y rápida se quito esa estorbosa blusa con estampado de puerro de su cuerpo y la arrojo lejos, dejando ver ese plano vientre y un bonito sostén blanco al descubierto. La peli-rosa practicamente la devoraba con la mirada, con lujuria y ansiedad mientras se relamia los labios al ver la hermosa figura de esta. Y también haciéndose que se preguntara el porque Neru no droga a la peli-aqua asi más seguido ¡La obligaria a hacerlo si era necesario!

Miku se acerco peligrosamente a su oído.

-Puedes quitarlo tú si quieres- Le susurro de forma provocadora, obviamente complaciendo más a su rival con esto.

-Con gusto- Respondio en ese mismo tono seductor.

Volviendo a su guerra de lenguas, Luka deslizo ambas manos por las caderas de la menor, subiéndolas de forma peligrosa hacia el seguro de esta que estaba en su espalda. Luka retiro ese molesto sostén como por arte de magia, rápido como si hubiera practicado antes. Otra ola de calor azoto su cuerpo al ver los senos de esta: Pequeños pero muy apetecibles, que hasta daban unas ganas inmensas de lamerlos ¡Y eso haría! Retomando el apasionado beso Luka volvió a cambiar posiciones, y con rapidez también se deciso de su prendas de poco a poco y arrojándolas a donde se le diera la gana. Miku no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente acomplejada por la diferencia de tamaño, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo ahora.

La peli-aqua dejo salir otro suspiro complacido al sentir los labios de Luka dejar su boca y bajar hasta su pecho, deduciendo inmediatamente lo que quería hacer.

-¡Aah~! ¡Luka, yo..! ¡Aah~!- Gimio con ganas al sentir la húmeda lengua de su nemesis lamiendo su erecto y rosado pezón.

-¿Te gusta?- Le pregunto perversamente mientras con una de sus manos le daba atención al otro seno.

-¡Mnn-nah~!- Miku se mordió el labio inferior, le resultaba muy vergonzoso que esa estúpida peli-rosa oyera esos sonidos en ella.

-Oh, por favor no te contegas- Pidio la otra dándose cuenta de sus acciones, mordió ese mismo pezón sacando otro gemido de gozo de la peli-aqua -De todas maneras nadie nos va escuchar-

-I...diota- Fue lo único que pudo articular -N-nh-

A la Megurine le parecía tan exquisito el sabor de la piel caliente de la más joven, su aroma era embriagador y sus suspiros la hacían perder todo rastro de cordura en ella. ¿A quien le importaba que las dos fueran chicas? ¿A quien le importaba que esta fuera su rival en la música? A ella obviamente no. Pero de todas maneras, quería llegar mucho más lejos que ahora, y tenia la sensación de que hacerlo con Miku era lo que siempre estuvo deseando. Miku no era consiente de sus sentidos, solo se concentraba en la sola sensación que Luka provocaba en esos pequeños botones rosados que le provocaban placer al ser rosados por Luka. Tan perdida estaba, que no llego a percatarse si quiera de las acciones que la peli-rosa estaba ejecutando ahora, no hasta que sintió otra vez la mano traviesa y curiosa mano de ella volver ahora a ese sector prohibido suyo, pero estaba vez con más ansiedad y pasión.

La espalda de la Hatsune se arqueo debido al placer mientras dejaba salir un sonoro gemido que fácilmente pudo haberse escuchado fuera de la habitación, pero que por suerte no fue así. Con el solo tacto que Luka le daba, Miku comenzaba perderse en un mar de éxtasis del que sinceramente no quería regresar nunca más. Esa hasta hace poco calmada habitación, llena de tranquilidad se había convertido ahora en un verdadero ambiente de pasión, lleno de sonoros gimoteos y jadeos de alguien en especial.

Pero la peli-aqua se había artado de solo escuchar su voz ahí, quería oír la de Luka también.

Con sigilo deslizo una de sus manos por el vientre de la peli-rosa, tocando con la yema de sus dedos también la zona sensible de ella.

-¡Ugh!- Gimio la peli-rosa, despues disfrutando también de esas prohibidas caricias que solo su nemesis podía proporcionarle -¡Aah~!, ¡Miku! De haber sabido que sabias usar tus dedos así yo...- Interrumpio mejor su habladuría, y se dedico también a seguir acariciando el sexo de la peli-aqua y disfrutando lo que ella le daba.

No falto mucho para que la habitación comenzara a llenarse por los gemidos de ambas, haciendo eco y resonando varias veces, exitandolas aun más y llevándolas a descubrir nuevas sensaciones en sus cuerpos.

Luka cerro los ojos y sonrió, de verdad le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas con su nemesis. Deberían de hacerlo más seguido, en lugar de gritos como peleas deberían de "arreglar" las cosas así. Definitivamente así sera.

-¡Luka~! ¡LUKA!- Oirla gemir su nombre era tan genial para ella, incluso mucho más que el atún y los libros.

Pero no estaba satisfecha, quería más de ese embriagante sabor. Suerte que ambas se encontraban desnudas ya, eso le ahorraría a la Megurine mucho trabajo.

Retiro la mano de Miku de su intimidad y la tomo por las muñecas hasta aprisionarla contra el colchón, volviendo a morder y saborear ese blanco cuello suyo que se había vuelto en su comida favorita. Luka le dejo un muy visible chupeton en el cuello tras esto, no le importaba el hecho de que a la mañana siguiente todos los demás hicieran preguntas sobre eso ¡Mucho mejor! Así todos sabrían que Miku Hatsune, le pertenecía ahora a nada más ni nada menos que Luka Megurine. Que todos lo recordaran.

En uno de sus ágiles movimientos, la peli-rosa comenzo a dejarle besos por todo el cuerpo y marcas rojizas como camino, dejándolas con cariño y delicadeza hasta que llego a un punto en especifico. Su objetivo en otras palabras.

La mayor sonrío complacida al ver lo mojada que estaba ahí abajo, y separo las piernas de la más joven para que pudiera darse acceso total a la intimidad de esta.

Cuando Miku abrió sus ojos lloroso, diviso perfectamente una cabellera rosada posicionada de forma peligrosa entre sus piernas. Tuvo un presentimiento, pero a ciencia cierta no sabia si bueno o malo. Paso un tiempo, pero Luka no se dignaba a proseguir con lo que quería hacer. Solo se dedicaba a olfatear su húmeda entrada, sintiendo ese embriagador y tentador olor en sus fosas nasales y ciertamente parecía disfrutarlo mucho. Eso la hacia sentir ansiosa y desesperada al mismo tiempo ¿Que ganaba Luka con torturarla de esta manera?

Miku comenzó a quejarse a causa de la desesperante espera.

-¿Que pasa MI-KU-CHAN?- Le pregunto la otra levantando la mirada para verla, con malicia en esos ojos zafiro.

-Lukaaaa- Se quejo en un puchero haciendo que la peli-rosa se enterneciera. La más joven comenzó a retorcerse un poco, gracias a las pulsaciones que sentía en su sexo que hacia que más de ese liquido transparente se derramara -¡Luka, hazlo por favor!-

-¿Hacer que~?- Pregunto en tono burlón. Aunque termino por recibir una mirada asesina de Miku que solo logro intimidarla -¡Esta bien ya lo hago! Pfff, no se puede jugar contigo-

Y así, Luka prosiguió con su labor tocando con su lengua su húmeda entrada.

Miku inmediatamente arqueo la espalda, soltando un grito de placer gracias a la pervertida lengua de su rival que recorría todo su sector con maestría. Así estuvo durante unos segundos, saboreando ese delicioso néctar que comenzaba a encantarle, y disfrutando del sonido de esos gemidos que ciertamente eran música para sus oídos.

No paso mucho para que su peli-aqua llegara al orgamo, aferrándose a las sabanas con desesperación y arqueando la espalda mientras emitía un sonido gutural que era música a los oídos de Luka.

-Ya estas curada- Dijo la peli-rosa en un sonrisa mientras se recostaba a su lado en la cama. Aunque la otra no escucho lo que tuvo que decirle, el cansancio se apodero de ella y ahora estaba en los brazos de morfeo.

La peli-rosa suspiro.

-Idiota, como siempre nunca me escuchas cuando tengo algo que decirte- Alego tomando el otro lado de la cama -Lo siento... yo no olvidare esta noche jamas, Miku-chan- Tomo las sabanas de la cama para cubrirlas a ambas antes de proseguir -Creo... creo que en realidad me gustas-

Y también se dejo caer derrotada sobre su almohada.

* * *

¡Meresco tan siquiera un review! Esto me costo mucho QwQ y yo nunca he escrito Lemmon sinceramente ¡Por eso los merezco! Aunque ni siquiera es muy largo para empezar u.u la próxima vez me esforzare aun más.

Devo disculparme si no les gusto, pero como ya sabrán es el primer Lemmon de ellas que he escrito a mi corta edad u.u les prometo que mejorara mucho más para cuando lo escriba en Cat Food ¡Practicare lo juro por la tumba de la madre de SeeU!

SeeU: ¡No te metas con mi madre! ... porque no tengo...

De verdad... siento otra vez si no les gusto pero comprendan QwQ

De todas maneras ¿Me dejaran review?


End file.
